Fingimento
by Jimmy Rin
Summary: 6 Drabbles sobre Frozen, detalhando os sentimentos das personagens em determinados momentos do filme.
1. Chapter 1

Às vezes ela sentia-se sozinha…..não….melhor riscar a ideia….não era às vezes….era sempre.

O seu interior numa agitação, como a tempestade de gelo que se via pelo fora das janelas, sozinha no seu quarto, ela podia não ter nada para fazer. A sua irmã chama-a, mas ela ignora, sente-se presa no seu quarto, como um monstro.

As únicas pessoas que a ouviam, que ainda se tentavam aproximar eram os seus pais, e ela afastara-os, não mereciam uma aberração biológica como filha.

Porque é que ela não poderia ter nascido normal? Ter crescido privilegiada sim, como uma verdadeira princesa, mas simplesmente uma vulgaridade, nada que as pessoas pudessem temer.

Não, tinha que controlar, temer, conter, e, acima de tudo, fingir o calor, que nunca haveria.

**Notas do autor: Esta é a primeira história de "Frozen " em português do , são 6 drabbles, do ponto de vista de todas as personagens (menos uma ou duas, para evitar spoilers, de maior), esta é do ponto de vista de Elsa, a rainha do gelo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ela sentia-se tão só….

Os portões fechados, ela tentara de tudo para se sentir própria, como uma verdadeira pessoa da realeza….

Os pais eram o exemplo de amor que existiam, sempre juntos, um pelo outro, prontos a morrerem e a sacrificarem-se, seriam eles o exemplo de verdadeiro amor? Aquele que ela tanto queria? Anna sentia-se como uma invulgaridade, tirando os servos não tinha contacto com ninguém….há já vários anos, uns bons 10, ou 11.

Ela, a Anna de cabelos castanhos (madeixa branca! Olhos azuis, a que falava com quadros, queria sentir o calor humano de qualquer outra pessoa, ter umas conversas, rir-se….

Tentar não ser solitária, e, acima de tudo, ela queria a sua irmã de volta, que se fechara, a si e a todos, e nunca mais falara com ela, a irmã mais jovem.

**Notas do autor: Esta é a primeira história de "Frozen " em português do , são 6 drabbles, do ponto de vista de todas as personagens (menos uma ou duas, para evitar spoilers, de maior), esta é do ponto de vista de Anna, a irmã mais nova, e a que tem toda esta aventura.**


	3. Chapter 3

Criado por trolls, a sua vida fora uma invulgaridade.

E lutara por ela, a sua invulgaridade não fosse ele, Kristoff, um verdadeiro homem, que trabalhava desde criança.

Podia ter sido nascido e orfanado, trabalhado e vivido, mas não se tornara nada privilegiado, tudo o que tinha, o seu trenó, a sua rena.

Não como aquelas pessoas da capital.

E este nevão súbito tinha-se tornado cada vez mais estranho, e arruinara o seu negócio, de venda de gelo. Tinha pouco dinheiro, e o que tinha não ia dar para muito, estava gelado, e não parava de nevar. A situação podia ficar pior?

Para quê tentar o destino? Encontrara uma rapariga, Anna, dizia ser o seu nome, e Sven dizia-lhe que ela precisava da sua ajuda. Não que a rena falasse, ou que ele estivesse louco.

E depois? Ir até ao Norte? Aparentemente….

**Notas do autor: Esta é a primeira história de "Frozen " em português do , são 6 drabbles, do ponto de vista de todas as personagens (menos uma ou duas, para evitar spoilers, de maior), esta é do ponto de vista de Kristoff, o duro e sarcástico vendedor de gelo.**


	4. Chapter 4

Não se contivera.  
Tentara e falhara, e isso, mais que tudo, doía, ela tinha que tentar, fora o que os pais lhe haviam dito, antes da sua morte, e agora era uma foragida.

Onde já se vira? Uma pessoa como ela, foragida. Bem sabia que abrir os portões era má ideia, mas alguém a ouvira? Tinham-lhe apenas dito que era próprio. Pois sim.

Nunca mais iria voltar, isso já estava decidido, não se podia descontrolar e magoar todos de novo, especialmente a sua irmã….

Anna, iria sentir a sua falta mais do que tudo no mundo. Mas era para o melhor, tinha que deixar tudo para trás. E afinal, não era muito diferente, de verdade, desde há anos que se tinham afastado.

Os Céus sabem, e saberiam, sempre que a amava, mais do que algo que poderia existir, até doía, mas tinha que se deixar ir. E as lágrimas, breves e geladas, deixariam de existir em breve.

**Notas do autor: Esta é a primeira história de "Frozen " em português do , são 6 drabbles, do ponto de vista de todas as personagens (menos uma ou duas, para evitar spoilers, de maior), esta é do ponto de vista de Elsa, a irmã mais velha das duas.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ele estava a começar a entender o que os tão chamados "peritos em amor" queriam dizer com ela ser perfeita para ele.

Agora ela, tão nevosa e gelada, estava a desfalecer, e ele não conseguia encarar a ideia de ter que se separar dela, pelo menos não antecipadamente

Tentara protege-la, parecera tão frágil….mas agora percebia que não era frágil, ela? Nunca! Ela era mais forte do que ele e todos os outros homens do reino juntos, tentara e ainda tentava salvar a irmã, mesmo estando a morrer.

Quanta sordidez é que ela nunca fora capaz de ver? Tão ingénua, mas ele gostava da ingenuidade dela, era ….atraente?

Seguramente que não podia ser….não podia estar a começar a….

Pois não?

Mas a paixão dela pela irmã, se isso não era amor, ele não sabia o que era….

E era totalmente diferente do que ele sentia por ela, disso tinha a certeza….

**Notas do autor: Esta é a primeira história de "Frozen " em português do , são 6 drabbles, do ponto de vista de todas as personagens (menos uma ou duas, para evitar spoilers, de maior), esta é do ponto de vista de Kristoff, o vendedor de gelo.**


	6. Chapter 6

Os dedos frios tocando na irmã, contrastavam com o calor do seu corpo, recentemente aquecido. Elas patinavam, tal como quando eram crianças, não que a sua irmã se fosse lembrar disso.

Tinha-se deixado ir e tudo tinha corrido bem, não tinha mais nada que temer, a irmã, e todo o seu povo, amavam-na. E conseguiam-se divertir. A irmã encontrara um amor, um que teria todo o tempo do mundo para conhecer, e que parecia ter um forte centro moral, e tudo estivera bem.

Agora que tudo tinha acabado, isto parecia meio tolo, mas ela sabia que não, todos aqueles anos na escuridão do seu quarto, sendo solitária…tudo podia ter sido evitado.

Mas bem, não mais, tinha prometido e era verdade, acabara-se o fingimento, os portões fechados, e as barreiras, de hoje em diante seria totalmente honesta com a sua irmã.

**Notas do autor: Esta é a primeira história de "Frozen " em português do , são 6 drabbles, do ponto de vista de todas as personagens (menos uma ou duas, para evitar spoilers, de maior), esta é do ponto de vista de Elsa, a rainha.**


End file.
